Championfähigkeit
Helden benutzen Fähigkeiten auf den Feldern der Gerechtigkeit. Die einzelnen Helden und deren Fähigkeiten sind jede® für sich einzigartig. Die Fähigkeiten eines Helden entscheiden seine Rolle im Team, wie man den Helden spielen sollte und welche Items, Runen und Meisterschaften genutzt werden sollten um die maximale Effizienz und Effektivität zu erreichen. Beschwörerzauber sind keine Fähigkeiten. , Rift Herald und Vilemaw sind die einzigen Monster, welche Fähigkeiten einsetzen können. Fähigkeiten Jeder Held hat fünf einzigartige Fähigkeiten. Vier davon werden über den Spielverlauf hinweg erlernt. Jeder Held kann im Verlauf eines Spiels bis auf eine Maximalstufe von 18 aufsteigen. Um eine Stufe aufzusteigen, muss der Held Erfahrungspunkte sammeln. Diese Erfahrungspunkte erhält er, wenn er ein Monster, Vasallen oder einen gegnerischen Helden tötet. Die fünfte Fähigkeit ist eine passive Fähigkeit, wobei die erlernbaren Fähigkeiten ebenfalls passiv sein können. Außerdem werden bestimmte passive Fähigkeiten erst mit dem erreichen einer bestimmten Stufe freigeschaltet (siehe Evelynn). Jeder Held startet auf Stufe eins mit einem Fähigkeitespunkt. Durch das Erreichen einer neuen Stufe erhält der Beschwörer einen weiteren Fähigkeitspunkt um seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Die vier erlernbaren Fähigkeiten werden nochmalls unterteilt in drei normale Fähigkeiten und eine ultimative Fähigkeit. Normale Fähigkeiten: Jeder Held besitzt drei normale Fähigkeiten, welche ab Stufe eins verfügbar sind. Diese normalen Fähigkeiten können bis zu einem Maximum von fünf Stufen gesteigert werden (mit Ausnahme von ein paar Helden). Normale Fähigkeiten können nicht höher gesteigert werden, als die Hälfte des aktuellen Heldenlevels. Das heißt, dass mann mit beispielsweise Stufe 6 eine Fähigkeit auf maximal Stufe 3 steigern kann. Um die Maximalstufe eines Helden zu erreichen, muss mann mindestens Stufe 9 erreicht haben, da immer auf die nächsthöhere Stufe gerundet wird und 9:2=4,5 wird gerundet auf 5. * normale Fähigkeiten können 6 Stufen aufsteigen. * hat keine ultimative Fähikeit. Stattdessen hat er vier normale Fähigkeiten. * , , , , und haben sechs normale Fähigkeiten. ** , Syndra, Kai´Sa und haben sechs normale Fähigkeiten, welche jedoch beim Erreichen einer bestimmten Bedingung permanent und unwiderruflich verändert sind. Passive Fähigkeiten: Die passive Fähigkeit eines Helden beeinflusst ihn über den gesamten Spielverlauf hinweg. Jeder Held hat eine passive Fähigkeit und sie können nicht mithilfe von Fähigkeitspunkten verbessert werden und andere skalieren mit der Heldenstufe. Manche passive Fähigkeiten sind dauerhaft aktiv, (z.B. ), während andere durch bestimmte Aktionen ausgelöst werden und eine Abklingzeit besitzen (z.B. ). * Manche Passive Fähigkeiten haben mehrere Auswirkungen, Passive führt mit einem Rekord von vier. Ultimative Fähigkeiten: Die vierte Fähigkeit eines Helden, ist die ultimative Fähigkeit. Beschwörer können diese Fähigkeit nicht erhalten, bis sie Heldenstufe sechs erreicht haben. Außerdem können die zweite und dritte Stufe erst mit dem Erreichen der Heldenstufen elf und 16 gesteigert werden. * , , , , und haben eine ultimative Fähigkeit mit zwei Stufen. Mit dem Betätigen der Fähigkeit, wird deren Fähigkeit aktiviert, danach können sie ihre Fähigkeit reaktivieren. ** und haben auch zwei ultimative Fähigkeiten, wenn man ihre verbesserte Version dazuzählt. Wie bereits erwähnt, werden diese permanent und unwiderruflich zu einer neuen ultimativen Fähigkeit. * und haben drei ultimative Fähigkeiten. * , , , und sind die einzigen Helden, welche auf Heldenstufe eins Zugang zu ihrer ultimativen Fähigkeit haben (diese sind allerdings Formwandlungen und keine starken Fähigkeiten). Fähigkeitsarten * Active ability: This is the most abundant type of ability, having a one-time use effect, and are subject to a cooldown before they are available for use again. ** On-hit effect: On-hit effects will trigger on a champion's autoattacks, but also some abilities. ** Apply on-hit effects: These abilities are classified as basic attacks, and will apply on-hit effects instead of on-ability effects. To emphasize: these abilities do not apply spell vamp or . *** *** *** (apply on-ability effects too) *** (can critically strike, classified as a melee attack) *** *** (two times) *** (both hits) *** (two or three times, according to his Fury) *** (two times, and to all targets hit in dragon form) *** (on every target hit, can critically strike) *** (up to 5 times, applies life steal despite being magic damage) *** (on-hit effects are applied to the first enemy hit) ** Barrage ability: A type of ability that can be cast several times and without mana cost before going on full cooldown. There is brief cooldown between multiple casts (generally - seconds, 2 for ), and if too much time elapses without casting, the additional casts are lost. *** can be cast 3 times. *** can be cast again for 20 seconds after killing the target, can be cast multiple times. *** can be cast 4 times. *** can be cast 2 times or 3 times if he has chosen to evolve this ability. *** can be cast 3 times. *** can be cast 3-5 times, with an additional shot per rank. ** Self-buff: These are abilities that grant passive effects once activated. These effects last either a fixed amount of time, such as , or last until a one-off component has been used, such as . ** Stocked ability: These abilities have an extremely low cooldown but rely on "stock" to use. Stock is generated over time and there is a capacity unique to each skill to how many stocks can be stocked. When the ability is used, it uses up 1 stock. Cooldown reduction affects the time at which stock is generated. *** holds up to 3 charges. *** holds up to 2 charges. *** holds up to 3-5 charges, depending on rank. *** holds up to 7 charges. *** holds up to 3 charges. *** holds up to 1-3 charges, depending on rank. *** holds up to 2 charges. *** holds up to 3 charges. *** holds up to 2 charges. *** holds up to 2 charges. *** holds up to 2 charges. * Passive ability: These abilities are passive abilities that have persistent effects, and do not need to be activated per se. However, some passive abilities are unavailable under specific conditions, such as while the ability is on cooldown (e.g. ) or upon taking damage (e.g. ). The ability will be activated again as soon as the specific condition has passed, i.e. the ability is off cooldown, or no damage has been taken for a certain amount of time. These are often compared to innate abilities. Some active abilities may have a passive component, whether or not it is related to the active component (e.g. has unrelated passive and active components). * Toggle ability: These abilities are used by activating them and remain active with persistent effects until they are deactivated. The toggling of an ability is not considered an activation, for the purposes of or , but mana consumption of toggled abilities will stack . ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Special toggles: These abilities are listed as being toggles, but have their own set of conditions: these abilities do count as activating an ability, and will toggle-off automatically if the champion moves too far away. *** (will also toggle-off if she's disrupted) Attributes Abilities have certain attributes that determine how they are used in game. These attributes include area, cooldown, cost, effect, and range. * Cast time: Abilities with a cast time prevent the caster from taking any other action while the ability is cast. Casting cannot be cancelled by the player, and can only be cancelled by death or certain forms of crowd control. * Channel: Unlike cast time, channeled abilities can be interrupted, either by the caster or by most forms of crowd control. The player can cancel channels through movement, casting another ability, or recasting the ability. The cancelled ability will either have a reduced effect or none at all. The cost will not be refunded and the ability will go on full or reduced cooldown. Some targeted abilities will go on a very short cooldown if the target dies or becomes untargetable during the channel. * Cooldown: All abilities have a cooldown, a length of time after the use of the ability in which the ability cannot be used again. Cooldown reduction reduces this time, to a maximum of 40% reduction (45% with ) of the ability's initial cooldown. ** Shared cooldowns: These are active abilities of a champion that share a shorter cooldown in addition to their individual cooldowns (counting down simultaneously). None of the abilities involved can be cast until the shared cooldown is over. Shared cooldowns cannot be reduced by cooldown reduction. ** Some champions have abilities that refresh/reduce the cooldown period of itself and/or another ability. ** Some abilities have a secondary active function. The ability goes on cooldown after the secondary function has been triggered or the window for triggering it expires. *** basic abilities are auras. Each aura proves an area of effect buff to nearby allies that persists for longer than the active effect. Activating an aura will replace another if one is active. They have a shared cooldown of seconds. *** active abilities are stances. Each stance provides an effect that lasts as long as the stance is active, as well as an effect on activation. They have a shared cooldown of 2 seconds. *** Similarly, and cannot be active at the same time, and casting one will cancel the other after one second. * Cost: Most abilities, but not all, have a specific cost associated with them. Generally, abilities cost mana, though some champions use health, energy, or other resource mechanics. When the ability is used, the champion loses the cost of the ability. If the champion has less than the cost of the ability, the ability cannot be used and its HUD icon changes color. Some toggle abilities continuously consume a resource, and will automatically toggle off when that resource runs out. Some champions do not use a resource, and as such, all their abilities have no cost. * Range: The range of an ability determines how far away a target can be and still take the effect of the ability. This range generally does not appear on in-game tooltips, but placing one's cursor over the ability will display the range and targeting for that ability. Some abilities have global range, meaning their range includes the entire map. * Targeting: All abilities which affect a unit other than the champion casting it are targeted in some way. If an ability has a specific target it will hit, it is referred to as targeted. Other forms of targeting are referred to by their type: ** Area of effect: abilities can affect more than one target in an area. The affected area is generally circular, but conic or linear areas are also possible. Certain abilities, such as and , may have completely unique areas of effect. ** Skillshots: are projectile-based abilities, generally cast in a line away from the champions location, which only affect targets the projectile collides with. ** Click-on abilities: require a target and vision of it to cast. Most of these abilities are to either apply a buff or to use a strong projectile to assault the target. A simple click is all that is needed to start casting a click-on at a target Effects Every ability has one or more effects. These effects vary widely, but can generally be broken down as follows: * Buff: Increases one or more units' statistics while active. Innate and toggle abilities are most likely to have this type of effect. Active abilities which give buffs usually have higher bonuses than passives or toggles due to their limited duration. Some champions provide area of effect buffs to nearby allies, referred to as auras. * Debuff: Negative status effect given to one or more units that negatively impacts their combat performance in some way. Debuffs can reduce the target's statistics, cause damage over time, delayed damage, or trigger status effects and/or damage (e.g. debuffs an enemy champion and is triggered if an allied champion damages the target). * Crowd control: This category includes all effects that reduce the fighting ability of enemy units. The page includes a table with information on each. * Crowd control immunity: Prevents certain types of crowd control from affecting the target. * Damage: Offensive abilities that deal damage. This damage can be either physical, magic, or true, and generally applies spell vamp, unless it applies on-hit effects. Most damage-dealing abilities scale with a champion's attack damage and/or ability power. A few scale with other stats, such as current or maximum mana and current or maximum health. Some abilities deal damage over time. * Damage reduction: Reduces damage dealt to the target for the duration. This damage reduction does not apply to true damage and applies before reduction from armor or magic resistance. * Gold: Gives champions more gold than the base rate, either over time or on kill. * Healing: Heals a target. Healing generally scales with ability power. Support champions are most likely to have healing abilities, and are the only ones to have healing abilities which target a champion other than themselves. Several non-support champions have abilities that heal only themselves. * Invulnerability: The target cannot be damaged for the duration. The effect is related to but not the same as untargetability. Currently, invulnerability is only provided by: ** ** (at a minimum health) ** ** effects * Movement: Moves the champion or the champion's target from place to place. This can be a dash or a blink. Many of these abilities allow a champion to move through otherwise solid obstacles/terrain in a similar manner to the summoner spell . * Resurrection: Brings target back to life if reduced to below 0 health, though other conditions may apply. * Shield: Absorbs a certain amount of damage for the target, in place of losing health. * Stealth: Target becomes unseen and untargetable until revealed or duration expires. The page contains further information, including means of detecting stealthed champions. * untargetable: The champion cannot be targeted by basic attacks or abilities for the duration, but can still take damage from existing damage over time or delayed damage debuffs. Champions in are both untargetable and invulnerable.